


Equal Terms

by AngelToroa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelToroa/pseuds/AngelToroa
Summary: Two angels find that they are finally free to do anything they want. They want each other. They will do each other.





	Equal Terms

“So have you ever?”  
“Ever what?”  
“You know…?”

Crowley propped his head up in his hand, eyebrows up above his dark glasses. He figured where the angel was going with this, asking if he ever seduced anyone or some such topic, but he wanted Aziraphale to say it out loud himself especially when it was out in public in a small cafe like this, “Know what?” He asked innocently, to which Aziraphale immediately knew Crowley was just toying with him. Feathers were ruffling on the astral plane and Crowley smiled.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about, _don’tlookatmelikethat!_ ” He shrunk down in his chair, folding his arms across his white suit and looking as red as the tart he’d just eaten, “Forget I said anything.”

“I have. Part of the job as a demon.” Crowley sipped his coffee. Aziraphale drummed his fingers and Crowley was just loving watching him squirm; he waited for a moment. Two. “And?”

“Just curious.” He said brusquely, cupping his tea around his hands and it seemed the principality was going to leave it at that. Crowley was glad for dark sunglasses, because he could study his...colleague...in relative privacy, but he was fairly certain that the angel knew what he was doing. Somewhere deep in his rotten heart, Crowley wanted to tempt the angel. It had all he had been doing for the last six millennia, to think what the host of Hell would think if he actually managed to pull it off? This was the closest they’d ever touched upon the matter in all that time though.

“Aziraphale…” He started and the angel looked up at him with surprise. The universe held its breath and Crowley had a urge to punch it in the face, “I don’t want you to fall.”  
To his surprise, Aziraphale beamed, “Impossible.”  
“Impossible?”  
“We are on equal ground. Hard to fall when there’s nowhere to fall from.”  
Crowley’s glasses slipped, yellow, slitted eyes staring. Here on Earth, he was a relatively free agent; but not Aziraphale. He was an _angel_ , he had no free will by default and would certainly fall if they ever even acknowledged what was there...if they ever consummated. Crowley pulled back his chair suddenly.

“Crow-!” Aziraphale cried out as Crowley stood up and stormed out. Crowley snapped his lean fingers and the terminals of the restaurant spazzed out, sending the staff into disarray. Aziraphale balled his fists together and left money on the table, pulled out from a little coin purse he’d kept from the restoration, “Crowley!” He dashed out into Soho after the demon.

“I’m going home.” He snapped.

“Come on, please.” He trotted up beside Crowley. The demon looked back at the angel’s cherubim features, lined with time and kindness, so he slowed to a stop.  
“Angel. I lied when I said I didn’t want you to fall.” He put his hands on those round shoulders, “I want you to fall.” He squeezed those shoulders, _In love with me. Into bed. All the good types of falling._ Crowley then pushed him back into the crowd, “But you are too good for me.”  
He was then gone. Aziraphale would have sworn, his curly blonde hair snapped this way and that looking for the red pompadour that was so Crowley’s style. Aziraphale twisted his fingers together and clicked his tongue in placement of a good swear.

“Oh dear...he’ll probably be sulking for a year before I see him again.”

 ~~~~~~~

It had been a year.  
But they had other issues to sort first, like the arrival of the Antichrist and the end of the world.  
And then their subsequent trials by fire/water.

 ~~~~~~~

“...”  


“Crowley?”  


“Come back to my place.” He said after their lunch in the Ritz.  


Aziraphale made a small, sad smile, “I don’t think our sides would - oh.” He finished softly, “Oh.” Grey eyes opened a little wider and he glanced over at Crowley, who was staring at him through his dark glasses with an intensity that made the angel’s skin burn, “Alright.”  


Crowley beamed.  


He was beaming all the way out of the Ritz. All the way into his Bentley and all the way home. Aziraphale sat in the seat beside him, fidgeting and looking up occasionally, only to turn away bashful. They were both free, at least for the time being, with neither Heaven or Hell going to look at them, let alone acknowledge their transgressions.  


Aziraphale looked about the apartment with a sort of wonder. He had to give Crowley some kudos, it was quite beautiful, especially the plants, which he stroked with a finger as he walked by, ignoring Crowley run around tidying his already impeccably clean apartment. His own private Eden.  


“Sorry, if I was expecting company I would-”  


Much to Crowley’s (and Aziraphale’s) surprise, the angel had grasped Crowley by the collar and brought him down for a kiss. It was an inelegant kiss that made Crowley’s glasses askew and he dropped whatever he was holding (it wasn’t a plant mister, but that was beside the point).  


For millennia, Crowley had wondered what kissing Aziraphale would taste like: was he sugar sweet, or did he always have a peppermint fresh breath? Caramel or cinnamon? The answer was that he tasted neutral; like the air back in the desert surrounding Eden. Aziraphale was also discovering the same thing, though he had only thought about kissing Crowley for a fraction of the time Crowley had, some 70 years. He didn’t even know kisses could taste like anything.  


“Hmm.” Crowley intoned when they came up for air.  


“Well.” Aziraphale uttered breaking away, red as an apple.  


_Harr harr, Thought Crowley, Now there’s an apple I’m tempted to bite._   


“That was nice.” He made a sort of soft awkward giggle, then buried his face into Crowley’s chest, “Oh my G-...I kissed you.”  


Crowley laughed, “If you’re mortified now, I hate to say this, angel, but I have more in store for you.”  


“What.”  


He shrugged, “I mean, if you want to. I want to. Please, don’t make me beg...or do, if that’s your thing.”  


“That’s a thing?” Aziraphale sounded shocked.  


Crowley chuckled lowly, pushing Aziraphale to a solid door. Behind the door was a bedroom, elegantly decorated with windows that both let the light in, but angled in a way so that no nosey people could see a demon backlit by warm, ambient light at night. But the bed. Oh, but the bed. Crowley loved to sleep, to lounge languidly while listening to music, to spread out over 1000 count cotton sheets and duvets stuffed with the best down. It took over most of the room and it was where Crowley pushed Aziraphale down. The angel seemed to sink away into the duvet like quicksand and the demon stood over the bed, staring down and...not doing anything.  


“Crowley, my dear.” A hand shot up from the middle of the blankets, “I still have my shoes on.” His tone was still a worried one.  


“Oh, right.” Crowley snapped back to attention, shaking his head. A snap of his fingers, both their shoes were off and Crowley crawled onto the bed next to Aziraphale. The angel’s grey eyes looking up to the ceiling, then slowly looked over to Crowley like he was an apparition that threatened to disappear, “You alright, angel?”  


“Well. I-I don’t know. Yes? Yes.” His hands were clasped together on his stomach, “I’ve never tried this before.”  


“At all?” Crowley intoned, reaching over to uncouple the hands and hold one in his. Aziraphale’s hands were soft, like butter, the only callous on his hands was the one on his middle finger from writing. Neither of them could claim the invention of writing, that was a wholly human thing, but Aziraphale took to reading and writing like a...thing...to water. Horse? Duck. That’s right. Duck. “Surely you didn’t even, y’know, see what it was like?”  


He shook his head, “If I had got one...I wouldn’t know what to do with it. It sounded awfully inconvenient to be distracted by things like...urges...and hormones…” He cast his eyes away, “Besides, _They_ would want to know why I decided to get...oh gosh, I can’t even say it.”  


“A cock.” Crowley said and grinned in delight to see the angel squirm, “Or pussy, it’s a different sort of fun either way.” He kissed the angel’s knuckles and Aziraphale stopped his squirming. Gently, Aziraphale reached up with a free hand and took the sunglasses off his face, folding them. Crowley glanced away, to hide his demonic eyes, but Aziraphale turned his face towards his and they started to embrace again, legs and bodies pressed up together hard.  


“Oh.”  


“Hm?”  


“Crowley, how long have you had _that?_ ”  


He grinned, “First thing I got when they chucked me out of heaven, most of us went wild the first few centuries then got bored.” It was like having a new toy, but once you had played with it too often, genitalia sometimes lost their appeal. Even Satan only ever had one son in six thousand years.  


“Was it hard?”  


“It is now.”  


“ _Wasithardtoget?_ ” Aziraphale corrected, fingers touching Crowley’s face. Crowley kissed the angel’s palm when it passed by his mouth.  


“Hmm,” He was distracted, “It was like an exercise. Had to really, really want one for a while until it became second nature.” He wanted to rip the waistcoat off the angel, but he knew it would be a long night if he did do that. He’d waited some two thousand years, he could wait a few more minutes. His hands started to undo buttons and take off clothes, and Aziraphale was also doing the same to Crowley, though in Aziraphale’s case, his job was a lot easier; Crowley didn’t wear so many layers, therefore was naked a lot sooner. The angel was both curious and trying desperately to be modest, covering his face with his hands which Crowley pulled down carefully to kiss the beet-red angel on whatever surface he could find.  


“You’ve seen this before; nakedness, I mean.” Crowley pointed out. It was hard to live on Earth for six millennia and not see an aroused naked man.  


“Yes, but I’ve never seen it on you.” Aziraphale counted, looking down as Crowley finally pulled away white underclothes. Aziraphale’s hands shot down in an effort to be modest.  


“Angel, you have nothing there to cover.” Crowley sighed, running his hands over his soft body. No navel, no hair or very little, like all angels infernal and divine, and just a V where the legs met the torso with nothing male or female to speak of.  


Aziraphale swallowed his nerves, “Call me old-fashioned.” He uttered. Crowley started to shimmy down the angel’s body, “Maybe I should have a shower. Or a bath!” He protested weakly.  


“You literally just had one down in Hell.” Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s stomach and marveled at the little hairs that rose up across the angel’s skin. Now that he knew the angel could feel something, so his next trick would be easy to accomplish. Crowley’s mouth opened and enveloped the pubis mound lovingly.  


Aziraphale jerked and put his hands on top of Crowley’s red hair, “What are you doing? There’s nothing there like you said.” He laughed weakly. Crowley raised one finger up as if telling Aziraphale to wait, a thoughtful expression on his face, “I’d have to try really h-haaaaard.” He cried out, for what was at first a tickling sensation became a rush of heat and the fingers on Crowley’s head dug in. Crowley’s head pulled up and like a magic trick, sword-out-of-a-hat, so to speak, revealed a new member on the angel’s body.  


Crowley cricked his jaw, “Oof, been a while.” He was a little surprised he could still perform miracles.  


Aziraphale stared, “It’s huge!”  


“It’s average, not every man looks like the statue of David.”  


“I know that.” It would’ve been a snap, but the angel was distracted by both the appearance of genitals and the demon holding it at the base.  


Crowley beamed, soothing his fingers from base to tip, watching Aziraphale’s grey eyes go from shock to hazy. Fingers were followed closely by tongue and Crowley’s tongue was very good, his tongue had tempted people for many years and this was his greatest triumph, finally seducing an angel. His hot mouth covered the head and he swirled his tongue around, watching as Aziraphale shoved a knuckle in his mouth. Perhaps he was trying not to cry out God’s name or blaspheme, which was a shame, Crowley really wanted to hear that voice. He sucked and pulled, feeling the shiver in the angel’s thighs and bobbed down earnestly.  


“Oh no.” Moaned Aziraphale.  


_Oh yes._ Thought Crowley.  


“Ooh nooo!” Aziraphale bucked up, clutching hair and sheets and unraveling under the demon, followed by a breathy moan as he unspooled into Crowley’s mouth. Crowley swallowed once Aziraphale was done and kissed a pale thigh.  


“Good?”  


“Oh my yes.” He nodded, lying still in bliss. It had been more than he had ever expected and it was a totally different pleasure to anything he’s experienced. It explained So Much. Soon Crowley was beside him, nuzzling into his neck and nipping at his skin; Aziraphale swallowed, looking down between them, skin on skin, seeing Crowley was cut much longer than he, “Can I…?”  


“Fuck yes. Do whatever you want.” He muttered into his neck, rolling his hips into the angel, his body on the edge of patience. Aziraphale reached down and tugged at Crowley’s member. Crowley twinged, “Ah! Not like that!”  


“Oh, bugger, I didn’t mean to-”  


“Bloody virgins...here, just do what I do to you.” Crowley said, reaching over and grasping down at the still hard member of the angel. Thankfully the angel was a quick learner, rolling his hands over flesh silkily, swiping thumbs over the head to swipe glistening precum around. But Crowley hadn’t waited six thousand years for a handy, as fun as this was.  


There was a gentle push at Crowley’s shoulder and Crowley, interested, obliged by rolling onto his back. Crowley put his hands behind his head and grinned, “What do you think you’re doing, angel?” He asked coyly as Aziraphale knocked his legs apart, settling between them and arching over him.  


“I’m. Um. You know what I’m about to do.” He flustered, his hands on Crowley’s stomach, “There’s no way you’re going to get this in all at once.” He stroked the underside of Crowley’s cock, “And I want more.”  


“I didn’t think you had the balls to make a move-” He laughed when Aziraphale landed a well aimed swat to his ribs, “Hey! I suppose I get what I deserve by giving you stones.” He swallowed, “I always thought I’d be topping...” A flick of his hand and a bottle was handed over to the angel. Aziraphale looked embarrassed to receive it, but knew what he had to do with it. Aziraphale didn’t know it, but Crowley made olive oil big in Greece for a reason and it wasn’t for cooking.  


Aziraphale cast a cautionary glance to the windows angled towards the sky and he chewed down on a lip, “I’m worried. About smiting.”  


Crowley pulled him down, “Don’t be, they would’ve smited us by now anyway if they cared. Besides, if we’re already fucked, we might as well fuck.” He ran his fingers through curls for the first time and they really were as soft as they looked. He was pleased by that, he was pleased with all of this.  


“I thought we were making love?”  


“Both. Trust me, it’s both.” He muttered against lips. They kissed deeply, each sneaking a look at the other through lashes of red or blonde. Tongues slid over each other and finally Aziraphale pushed himself slowly inside, the angel shuddering out a breathy cry and dropping his head onto Crowley’s chest.  


“Oh fffuck.” Aziraphale swore that word for only the second time in his existence, “If I move, I think I’ll explode.” Crowley moved for him and the effect was worth it, “I know I’ll explode.”  


“Move, dammit, because I want to asss well.” Crowley hissed, his hands on Aziraphale’s shoulders. This time, Aziraphale was smiling, that small smile with a hint of wickedness in it and Crowley could only guess to what the angel was thinking. Aziraphale took a controlled breath in and started to thrust, slowly at first, so slow that Crowley was certain Aziraphale was torturing him.  


“I think I get why some people want others to beg.” The angel hummed, looking down at his lover, with his chest heaving and his erection throbbing painfully. Crowley shot him a look, as if begging him not to make him beg, “You can wait a few more minutes.” He grasped the shaft, wet with its own precum and moved his hand in time with his thrusts. Aziraphale watched with wonder and intent as Crowley seemed to melt, lines in his face and tension he had been carrying for so long were disappearing with each gasp. Almost like we were young again.  


Aziraphale’s free hand roamed the demon’s body, touching his stomach and chest, a thumb brushing over a hardening nipple, dipping in the collarbone, along the neck and up to the face where he cupped Crowley’s cheek, running his fingers over the naturally red lips. His mouth parted and Arizaphale put his thumb carefully against the teeth of Crowley, only for Crowley to take his thumb in and suck softly, eyes fixed on the angel.  


“Oh no.” The angel uttered, feeling Crowley’s body stiffen underneath as well as the shaft becoming rock hard. Crowley arched up into Aziraphale’s hand, crying out sharply in a tongue neither of them had spoken since the beginning. Crowley’s seed shot onto their chests and into Aziraphale’s hand. The fallen angel glanced up to his blonde lover through his haze of blissful white noise, realising he still had the thumb in his mouth. He bit down on the fleshy pad of that thumb, “Noo…”  
Aziraphale’s hips thrust on their own accord into that tight heat, his voice unable to cry out as his pleasure released like the snap of a bowstring. He dropped his head onto Crowley’s chest, listening to the other’s racing heartbeat.  


“Crowley?” He asked after a minute when they had both been very quiet.  


“Angel?”  


“Good, you aren’t dead. Is it always this messy?” he asked, looking at his sticky hand and raising his sweaty head off the demon’s chest.  


Crowley shifted to make them both comfortable, “It’s usually messier.” He said with Aziraphale in the crook of his arm. He made a lazy gesture and suddenly it wasn’t so messy anymore. They lay there together, listening to each other’s breathing, finger threaded into each others, “I…”  


“You don’t need to say it. I know.” The angel whispered softly, “I’ve known for a while.”  


Crowley turned into Aziraphale, “I’ve known too, but we can only say this now because...because we’re on equal terms. I love you. Only you. More than anything, living or divine.”  


Grey eyes sparkled like silver into Crowley’s yellow ones, “I love you too.” He paused, “That feels very good to say.” He said with a satisfied sigh.  


“Don’t make it a habit.” Crowley said, a black wing arching out and covering them both in warm down, “Well, the sex can be a habit, I’m sure.” He closed his eyes contently, missing where Aziraphale’s eyes flicked with concern.  


“Crowley...you’re going grey.” He said, running his hands over his feathers until they reached a small white feather in his plumage, “Well, I’ll be damned.”  


The demon’s eyes snapped open and stared at the black feather, “Show me yours.” Aziraphale did as he was told and expanded his white wings. Sure enough, there was one black feather there hidden in the down, “I guess you haven’t fallen, or it would all be black.”  


“Maybe stumbled rather than fallen.”He hoped, a wing covering them both from the light coming in from the window. It was near twilight now, “I guess it’s just us now.”  


“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
